


The One with the Passing of the Torch

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm afraid that scissors cut paper, Sir.” Hotch said, pulling the bill toward him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Passing of the Torch

They were all laughing over their birthday cake when the server arrived with the check. Ambassador Gregory Prentiss took it from her hands with a pleasant smile.

“I have to say, Sir,” Hotch said. “You were right about birthday cake and white wine. It is a good combination.”

“I told you.” Gregory replied.

They were out tonight for Emily’s stepmother’s birthday. Natalie Prentiss was happy to be with family though her stepdaughter Julia and her husband Nick couldn’t make it this year. She almost thought about scrapping a night out altogether but her husband would hear none of that. They had celebrated every birthday since they’d been together and this year would be no different. The four of them, Gregory, Natalie, Hotch, and Emily went to a low key Chinese place in Adams-Morgan and it turned out to be a fantastic night. Natalie was glad she was talked out of sitting at home.

“I think you and Daddy should Rochambeau for the bill.” Emily said, looking at Hotch and giggling.

“What?” Gregory raised an eyebrow.

“Ooh yes.” Natalie said. “Do it Greg.”

“I don’t know what I'm doing.”

“Tell him Aaron.” Natalie said.

“Apparently when the Prentiss women go out for dinner, they’ve found a very crafty way to decide who is going to pay the bill. Rochambeau.” Hotch said.

“Are you serious?” Gregory asked.

“I've witnessed it with my own eyes, Sir.”

“Well, I'm game if you are, Aaron.”

Hotch nodded. He rolled up his sleeve and the women laughed.

“Go easy on him, Greg.” Natalie said, rubbing her husband’s forearm.

“I guess this would be the time to warn you, Aaron, that I am the State Department’s Rochambeau champion, 20 years running.”

“Consider me warned.”

Gregory shook out his hands, moved his neck from side to side, and held out a fist.

“On three,” He said. “One, two, three.”

Hotch put out scissors and Gregory put out paper. The women whooped in laughter, clapping their hands.

“I'm afraid that scissors cut paper, Sir.” Hotch said, pulling the bill toward him.

“He beat me.” Gregory said, stunned.

“It looks like he did, Daddy.”

“He actually beat me.”

“Don’t take it too hard, honey.” Natalie said. “By losing, you actually won.”

“That’s a good way to look at it.”

Gregory kissed his wife as Hotch pulled the platinum MasterCard from his wallet and slid it into the bill book. Then he distributed the four fortune cookies.

“I’ll concede to you on this one, Sir.” Hotch said.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me Sir?” Gregory asked, cracking his cookie.

“Um...”

“I'm going to take that as a no.” Natalie replied, laughing. “Open your cookie, Greg.”

He did, looked at the piece of paper and just laughed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What?” Emily asked.

Natalie took the paper, read it, and laughed.

“It says ‘ _The time has come to pass the torch_ ’.”

“It does?” Hotch took it and looked at it. He didn’t want to laugh but a smile passed over his face. “Wow.”

“I'm going to hang it up on my computer.” Gregory said, taking the paper back and eating the cookie.

Natalie opened hers next and passed the cookie to her husband as she read the piece of the paper.

“Mine says ‘ _Your sunny disposition will always clear a gray day_ ’.”

“That is so true.” Emily said, leaning to kiss her cheek. “We’re fifty percent for accuracy so far.”

“Lets see if we can make it 75.” Hotch said. “Open your cookie, Em.”

“I would offer you my cookie, Daddy,” Emily said as she cracked it open. “But I'm eating for two now.”

“Far be it for me to deprive my grandchild of much needed nutrients. What does the fortune say?”

“It says ‘ _To the right of you, your destiny awaits_ ’. What?” She turned to her right, looking at Hotch. She couldn’t get the words out, only a gasp when she saw what he was holding.

“Emily Katherine Prentiss,” Hotch stood from his chair, got down on one knee and opened the ring box. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh my God,” She covered her mouth with her trembling hand. She looked at Hotch and then at her parents. “Did you know about this?”

“No,” Gregory shook his head.

“I didn’t.” Natalie said. “And you're a bad liar, Greg.”

“I really didn’t. But um, Em, love, the young man is expecting an answer.”

She turned to Hotch again. She started to nod and was afraid she couldn’t stop.

“Of course I will. Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” She threw her arms around him and laughed through her tears. Hotch held her close, leaning to kiss her shoulder.

He put the ring on her finger and they both stared at it. It was a one carat center princess cut with two half-carat diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing Emily ever saw.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“Its amazing, Aaron,” She caressed his face. “You're amazing.”

“Congratulations, darling,” Natalie put her hand on her stepdaughter’s shoulder. Emily turned to hug her.

Greg came around the table, hugging Aaron as he stood.

“Welcome to the family, son.”

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much.”

“I don’t think I'm ever going to be able to stop crying now.” Emily wiped her tears and more came. “This is everything I wanted.”

“I have to agree.” Hotch sat down and took her hand. He kissed it and then held it to his heart. “Maybe I should open my cookie and see what it says.”

“Go for it.” Gregory replied.

Hotch cracked the cookie, giving it to Emily to eat as he read the piece of paper. This time he really smiled, dimples poking into his cheeks.

“What?” Emily leaned over to read. “It says, ‘ _The adventure has just begun_.’. I think we’re definitely 100% for accuracy.”

***

  



End file.
